ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Form Changing (Orion Universe)
The ability for an Ultra to change their nature, physical aspects and attributes. Mode Change In this case, an energy field is generated which interacts and changes the user's internal specium energy. Fundamentally, they have not change but their appearance and abilities change to reflect the alterations to their energy. This is a technique. As a technique, it cannot be maintained if the user is too tired. List of Forms * Brave: The Light of Brave is added, increases the users offensive output and combat power. Adds yellow markings * Burning: The Light of Will is added, increases the user's strength and resistance to heat, beams etc. Add red fiery markings * Strong: Increases the red light, but sacrificing the blue light: different red markings, or replacing all blue with red, along with an increase in muscle mass. Results in a loss most energy/ranged and ESP abilities, but incredible physical strength * Power: Similar to Strong and brave, but while physical strength is empowered, blue aspects are not sacrificed and resistance is given to physical, chemical attacks. Is all red with an increase in muscle mass * Burning Brave: A mix of Brave and Burning Mode, adds red fiery markings, with yellow edges * Crusher: An enhancement of a Red Ultras, red light, with the light of brave to increase combat power and physical power, adds/turns the user Orange * Corona: The Light of Will added to a blue (reason) Ultra. With red with remnants of blue * Miracle Mode: An enhancement of a blue Ultra's blue light. Different blue markings. * Sky: Replaces the red light with the blue light, replacing physical ability with speed and ESP. All blue * Space/Stellar etc: An unbalanced mix of Will and Reason * Future: Adds golden markings, sometimes red and blue. Adds the Light of Zen * Enlightened: Adds the light of Zen, causes as increase in muscle mass and protector like patches to the Ultra Armor Type Change Type Change is different, because instead of generating an internal energy field, around the body or just the energy core, Type Change is the natural ability to change the nature of one's inner light. Allowing potentially all the forms available to the Form/mode change users. Version Up Version up, is the rarely seen power up given to an Ultra, while form and type change are temporary, Version Up is usually permanent. The only non-permanent is when the user's full power is held back or simply not being used. Version Up, is when the user's energy signature/ their equivalent to DNA, is altered/improved and given a higher frequency, resulting in a more powerful base form. It could be a case of just a higher frequency, or a case of adoption the characteristic of another. Version up can also happen if an Ultra master one or more light. In the case of Gigas, his current form is a version 2, as he was a red Ultra that mastered the red light, resulting in slightly different markings and an increase in muscle mass. He can no longer enter his alternate form, as he has absorbed it into his natural state. Category:Fan Ultra Traits/Powers Category:Free-To-Use Category:SolZen321 Category:Orion Continuity